


Sinceramente

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Kotetsu, era una lástima que Petrov no fuera más sincero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinceramente

—En serio estoy bi... —Kotetsu no pudo terminar la frase, pues el ardor que le produjo el desinfectante cuando el algodón entró en contacto con una de sus pequeñas heridas lo hizo dejar escapar un pequeño quejido dolor.

Pero realmente estaba bien.

Estaba acostumbrado a afrontar verdaderos villanos, ladrones con demasiadas armas e incluso locos con o sin poderes, por lo que unas pocas heridas superficiales, originadas de las esquirlas de la explosión causada por la granada de poco poder que había sido lanzada en la corte, no eran nada.

Además, nadie había muerto, él había capturado al culpable y había llevado a los heridos en tiempo record con los paramédicos, por lo que debería estar aprovechando su hazaña y recibiendo el reconocimiento que merecía frente a las cámaras, pero en vez de eso estaba ahí, en la oficina de Petrov, unos pisos arriba del lugar de la explosión, forzado a estar inmóvil mientras el juez Petrov se encargaba de todos los cortes visibles de manera metódica y rápida.

—¡Auch! —No reaccionar ante el desinfectante era imposible, pero esta vez Kotetsu exageró, queriendo que al menos esta vez el juez, aparentemente concentrado en su tarea autoimpuesta, no lo ignorara.

—Sería de gran ayuda si se quedase quieto por un momento —dijo Petrov, suspirando con irritación.

—Realmente se toma en serio eso de ayudar a los héroes en lo que sea, ¿eh? —comentó Kotetsu, esforzándose por estar inmóvil mientras Petrov terminaba de tratar uno de sus muchos cortes. Ya había conseguido su atención, ahora quería evitar dolor extra.

—No tendría que hacer esto —pronunció Petrov con lentitud, tomando una nueva banda para cubrir la herida que acababa de limpiar— si usted no se rehusase a recibir la atención médica que necesita.

—Soy un héroe, ¿lo olvida? —replicó Kotetsu de buen humor, relajándose un poco—. Y usted no quiso que lo chequearan.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? —insistió Kotetsu, estirando uno de sus brazos para quitar un pequeño escombro que había visto en el cabello de Petrov.

Petrov pareció paralizarse por un momento, mas segundos después alzó su mirada para verlo de frente con tanta fijeza que, por un instante, Kotetsu pensó que escucharía un sermón de algún tipo. Pero no fue así.

—Sí, gracias a usted.

Kotetsu no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esas palabras.

Él había activado sus poderes y había corrido a cubrir al juez, hacia quién habían lanzado la granada, mas hasta ahora Petrov no había dicho nada admitiendo que Kotetsu lo había ayudado.

—Ah —dijo Kotetsu, sintiéndose más confiado—, así que es por eso que estás haciendo est... ¡Auch!

—Le pedí que se quedase quieto, Wild Tiger —repitió Petrov con una expresión neutra en su rostro al tiempo que desinfectaba un corte más.

Kotetsu suspiró.

Era obvio que Petrov no lo odiaba a pesar del mucho trabajo extra que le causaba y que al menos estaba agradecido de que Kotetsu le hubiese salvado la vida e incluso estaba preocupado por cualquier herida que se había llevado en ello.

Lástima que no lo aceptara sinceramente...


End file.
